Due to the widespread use of portable electronic devices, vehicles often include DC output portals which are used to charge electronic devices when a passenger is in the vehicle. Many vehicles contain these portals as they were commonly used as a lighter source in the past.
However, adapters are required to connect the electronic devices to the DC output portals and carry an electronic charge from the DC output portal to the battery of the electronic device. Because of the variety of inputs used on the electronic devices the adapters are specific to the type of electronic device they are used with. The use of adaptors for charging electronic devices within vehicles has become more common. The required adapters may typically be purchased from the same retail source as the electronic device. These adapters are configured to plug into the vehicle's DC output portal. However, a vehicle user must purchase separate adapters for each of the electronic devices they desire to use within the vehicle.